Working Hard For The Money
by DarlingMyLove
Summary: Samantha McCall is a business woman and she just landed a job at ELQ. Which includes a really good looking boss with the bluest eyes and a killer smile. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Remember when I said this was going to be a one shot, I **_**LIED**_**. Sorry. I'm in freaking love with this story! Hope you are too, review please. I will start taking my time on each of my stories though. I won't guarantee that there will be four updates for each story each day anymore. And it's not because of this story, it's just an idea I had**.

I fixed my skirt and wiggled impatiently in the office chair, the wheels squeaked since it was brand new. Today was my first day at ELQ the biggest company in Port Charles and it was expanding across the nation. Edward Quartermaine predicted it would be more than a multi-billion dollar empire. And this was something I wanted to be a part of. My office was big and designed beautifully my favourite part was the bamboo floors. The walls were bare since I hadn't hung anything up, they had offered to give me things to hang since customers liked to see E.L.Q was a family business. I would have to worry about that latter on, now I had work to do. There were three large manila envelopes in the Inbox bin on my desk, while the Outbox was still empty. I pushed my bangs back and started on the biggest package, it had a red dot on the top so I knew it was most important.

It took me two hours but I got thought the first two, and was happy that my Outbox finally had something in it. I was making progress!

"Miss McCall? Mr. Quartermaine...err Jason Quartermaine wants that proposal on his desk ASAP" My secretary told me through my telephone, the sound jolted me for a second. I picked up the phone receiver to answer her, "Tell him I'll be there in a second" but all I got was the dial tone.

I ducked under my desk to get my heels an knocked my head on the wood, "Damnit!"

"That was a colorful word, Miss McCall" I looked up and saw Jason Quartermaine in my office doorway, looking sexy in a dark blue suit.

"Hi" I greeted him, this was not how I wanted to meet my boss, " I hit my head on the desk" I grumbled, mortified.

"Okay?" He asked, he walked over and looked on my desk. "Where is it?"

I made the mistake of looking up into those bright blue eyes, I lost my train of thought for a minute before I looked own and gave him the documents. "Here" He didn't take the documents at first, he continued to look into my eyes. I think he was trying to either break me or, make love through the eyes. Either way I couldn't breath.

"Miss McCall? You have a call on line one" Georgie Quartermaine called through the speaker, she had been assigned as my assistant because she had tired of being waitress 'too many memories' she had said.

Jason smiled showing off his pearly whites, "you should answer that don't want to make my cousin more nervous than she is, it's both of your first day's" He was wrong about that my first day had started last week officially, I had been given assignments by Edward. Weird since I had been given the idea that he wasn't really involved with E.L.Q. that much.

I blinked, "Right...bye Jason"

He turned on his heel, his jacket which was unbuttoned flapped as he practically created wind as he walked out, I picked up the receiver "Georgie?"

"I'm still here, and thankfully so is your Line One, it's Michelle Warner"

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly, I finished most of my work all I had to do was write up a couple of things at home. My condo was beautifully designed, I had chose everything my self making sure the details were precisely what I wanted since I was banking on staying in Port Charles. Mom had made sure everything was done right, damn did I love that woman. She was a hard, stern bitch of a lawyer but she was the best mother you can have. I hung my pea coat in the closet in the living room, it was great since the doors closed into the wall blending as if there wasn't a door at all. The only clue was a cute round knob in the center. The windows were narrow and long, spreading from the top to the bottom with creme colored drapes that fell to the ground. The same went for the dining room. The couch was a hot chocolate sectional , with accented pillows. A faded yellow coffee table sat in the center with a white vase of colorful flowers. My plasma was mounted on the wall in front, I turned it to the game and went to the kitchen for something to eat. I grabbed a container of lasagna left overs and warmed them up in the oven.

The house phone rang, it was mom "Hey mommy"

She laughed, "Mommy? You must want something"

I kicked off my heels and pulled my self on top of the grey granite, "Ha! I don't want anything but I do want to thank you for the lasagna it's in the oven. Smells divine"

"That's one of the few things I can cook" There wasn't a doubt I had received my cooking abilities from my mom.

"Thanks again for letting me inherit that" I joked, "Work was fun, my secretary slash assistant is adorable"

"Felicia and Frisco's daughter right? Maxie's younger sister" Mom stated, she wasn't paying attention to me at all. I could hear the rustle of papers almost mentally/

"That's her!" I slipped off the counter and got my lasagna from the oven, "Hey mom? I'll speak to you tomorrow. Since your preoccupied"

"Sorry honey, I just really want to get through this, Hey! you got your work alcoholic trait from me" She said this proudly, that I had to muffle my laugh.

"Thanks for that, love you mom bye"

"Bye honey, kiss kiss"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading my story, the next chapter may come tomorrow. Review please.**

_Two weeks later...._

George kept pace with me impressively down the hall, our heels created a staccato of click clacks on the porcelain white floors of ELQ. I had just came back from a meeting downstairs and I'd already received four calls. All important and from very demanding clients that needed me or at least thought they did.

Georgie was a newbie at heels, her head bobbed as she tried to walk beside me, "Mrs. Warner called back ten minutes ago. She wants to schedule another meeting"

I mentally cursed that woman. Again? I was beginning to see that she would be a nuisance. She's one of those clients' you'll have to talk to three times a day to reassure. I stopped at the elevator doors and took a sip from one of the cups of coffee I was holding, one for Georgie and one for me. Ding! The silver doors opened with only Jason inside, he grinned devilishly at me. I held my smile it, Georgie would suspect many things with the idiotic grin that was about to burst out on my face. I scooted further away from them as they began to chatter, staring at the bright number at the top of the doors. 3...4...7...8! As soon as the doors opened I rushed out towards my office, leaving Georgie behind.

Georgie was on her lunch break so I had to answer my own calls, "Good afternoon, Sam McCall speaking"

A man cleared his voice, "It's Jason, your going to our ELQ party Tuesday right?"

I checked my phone, "I can't make it I'm having dinner with my mother"

He made a slight disappointed noise, "...Alexis Davis?"

"That's the one" I looked own and saw that line 2,3,4 were flashing, I needed to hang up with Jason right now.

"I met her a couple of times, she always mentioned her wonderful daughter who lives in California and basically runs a---"

I knew it was rude but I needed to get off the phone and all he was doing was fishing for answers "I quit because my mom wanted me to be closer to her and it got tiring being alone for so long" I began to impatiently tap my fingers on my desk.

"Okay then, I just thought you want to come since your new to the company, there is going to be tons of very important people there. Edward has been boasting about how great his new Executive is" He sighed faux sadness, "That poor man is going to be so disappointed that you didn't attend" He hung up and I stared at the phone in astonishment, did he just try to guilt me into coming to that party? Well it wasn't going to work.

"Samantha!"

I looked over at the door and found Edward shuffling towards me, "Oh look at you, bustling away. I don't want to interrupt you but Jason said I should check in on you. You don't know what to wear to the party?" Edward looked so excited that I couldn't say no.

"No, that wasn't a problem at all"

Edward cocked his head to the side, his eyes crinkling in confusion "But he told me...."

"He heard me wrong Edward, but I will be there."

He rubbed his hands together, "Good, I want to squeeze money out of all of them." He reached over to pinch my cheek "And your face is going to help with that."

"I'm ecstatic!" I said, trying to be enthusiastic but failing miserably.

He didn't seem to notice, "It's going to be a great turn out, good evening to you Sam."

* * *

I texted my mom at the end of the day before I left my office.

_To:Mom_

_No dinner Tues. ELQ party instead?_

_From:Mom_

_Yes._

She had to be busy, sending me that small message. It was ten o clock, and it was probably only four more people here other than me. No one else wanted to stay late. I had sent Georgie home when she mentioned that she would have to miss a Smashing Pumpkins concert with her friend Spinelli. I passed by Jason's office which was exceptionally bigger, he saw me and waved me in. He was staring at a blurred painting, he took a hand out of his pocket to point at the top of the oil painting.

"Do you see the gun?"

I squinted at the top, before moving in closer "Nope" I didn't see a thing but I felt goosebumps form on my skin as I noticed how close I was to him.

"I don't really care for art, but this painting called to me, it's proved to be worth the twelve thousand I paid for it"

My eyes bugged when I heard that twelve thousand "What's wrong with you! This does not look a twelve thousand dollar painting at all" He didn't say anything back but I remembered I had a pique with him "Are you happy?"

He looked down at me, "Happy about what?"

"Edward came by my office today, wanting to give me advice on what to wear."

He didn't show any sign of remorse, "It'll be fun" He moved closer to me, his eyes gleamed with what I presumed was satisfaction. "Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You said that you were lonely in California, which means you were sad there. So you moved here to be closer to your mother but I think you were some other kind of lonely" He stepped even closer to me, and I took one back. He stopped and his smile turned lopsided. "What do you think of me?

I wasn't going to play hard ball, he wanted to know I'll tell him "You can come off as superior like right now, you guilted me into coming to this party."

"I wanted to see you in a dress" He confessed easily.

"You got your wish" I replied dryly.

* * *

I slept in 'till noon, only waking up when my mom called.

"Honey! No work today, can you believe it?"

I shifted uncomfortably before dragging my self out of bed, "Oh I can believe it" I yawned.

"Did I wake you?"

"mmhhm" I mumbled in reply.

"Sorry I'll call you later, but I want you to talk to Kristina, she has a fever and she won't take her medication"

A couple of seconds later Kristina was on the phone, "Hello?" She whispered in that shrilly voice of her's. It was funny how she acted shy on the phone when she was the loudest most talkative child I knew.

"Why aren't you taking your medication?"

She sniffled, " 'Cause I don't wanna, it's nasty Sam"

"Oh well then, I wanted you to spin the night this weekend but if your sick--"

"I'll take it! I'll take the _stoo-pid _medicine if I can come over!"

"Promise? But you have---"

She cut me off again, "Uh-huh I promise! and I'll take it all I won't _cheat_ at all!" Kristina called mom saying she wanted the medicine, "Love you sissy, bye"

"Love you too Krissy"


	3. Chapter 3

**E.L.Q Party**

Someone was staring at me, I could feel it. I looked behind me and saw Jason smiling broadly, he waved me over to where he was talking to a older man. I excused myself from the table, my mom didn't even notice me leaving since she was in deep conversation with a man seated beside her. When I reached Jason, he didn't hide that he was checking me out head to toe. He held me close to his hip.

"This is our new executive, Samantha McCall Davis" He states proudly, his arm around my waist tightens.

The man sticks his hand out for me to shake, and takes a look at my chest. "Him Marshall Johnson, I'm interested in being one of your newest...." He rambles on how impressed he is with my work, all the while staring at my breast. I want to do a combonation of kicking him in the nuts and covering my chest with my hands. Instead all I do is smile, as Jason quiets and tenses beside me.

He interrupts Marshall, "Sorry Mr. Johnson , but they're many people who wants to talk to Samantha" _and you've been talking for fifth teen minutes about nothing._

Marshall is disappointed, he straightens his tie, sweat glistens on his forehead "Sorry, ma'am I'll let you go on your way."

Jason doesn't even say goodbye, he drags me to the bar for a drink. "Idiot" He mumbles to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"He was staring at your breast the entire time he was talking" Jason isn't happy at all.

I don't know if he was jealous of Marshall or if he was being a gentlemen and just thought it was way I sip on my wine indifferent about it all.

"Where's your mother?" He asks, cheered up.

I point my glass across the room towards the front, "She's talking to some man who she know's from 'back in the day'."

"Isn't she married?" He doesn't sound judgemental but I don't like what he's insuiniating.

"She's not _that _interested" I say.

"Aren't you happy you came?" He says moving on towards front.

Automatically I follow him so I can answer his question, "Sorry to let you down, but nope"

"You didn't let me down, and if you did that dress your wearing surely made up for it" He looks down at me, and assess it again. And I ball my fists up in resistance.

"You're annoying"

"That hurt" He doesn't sound hurt.

And I walk away from him, seeing Edward on the other side of the room I join him and Tracy in coversation.

"Oh, Sam we were just talking about Marshall Johnson."

"Embecile or genius?" Tracy asks, I can tell already what she's rooting for.

"Embecile" I say, unbiased.

Edwards face falls, "To each there one I guess"

"I just got done talking to him and all he's done is stare at my--"

"Your chest, huh?" Tracy answers for me.

I nod my head and Edward looks in back of him like Marshall is there.

"Really?"

I nod again.

"He can be both"

Tracy rolled her eyes, "_Men_"

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later_

I was deep in conversation when a fight broke out by the bar, glasses broke, a table callopsed. Two men were trying to kill each other on top of it. I ran over to see if I could try to break it up since everyone else was busy watching. And was stunned when I found out it was Jason and his brother.

Woman gasps, men cheered. This was a disaster. I grabbed Jason by the collar and pulled back, it was as if I was trying to tame a bull. He wouldn't stop pounding on his brother.

"Stop it you two, your making a mockery out of all of us!" Edward yelled at them, which made it all worse. He should have hid somewhere.

I kicked Jason with my heel, he howled and let go of his brother. And I dragged him to the kitchen sucessfully, and with tons of work. I slumped to the floor with him, kickign him again with my heel.

"Why in the world would you fight your brother here?" I asked breathlessly, "And now?"

He wiped his bloody lip, "Because he's a asshole"

"What did he do?"

I stand up and get a pack of peas from the freezer, to find there isn't ant peas. I forgot they had a garden full of food. Damnit. I get some ice from the mechanical maker and pck them in a bag. Jason pressses the bag to his lip and hisses from the pain.

"Bastard" He grumbles.

"What did he do?" I repeat, this has really piqued my interest.

"He was talking about you" He blurts out angrily. His eyes shoot fire at me, like he was blaming me.

Was he? "Don't stare at me like it's my fault!"

"I'm not" He says, "You look great, and that's the problem"

"Maybe you shouldn't have had Edward guilt me into coming here" I want to rub it in. "What did he say any way?"

"He talked about your ass"

"In a bad way?" I ask.

He glowers at me, "Would it be better if he said it in a good way?"

I shake my head and I can't help but grin at his seething jealousy "It wouldn't"

He lays his head against the counter and closes his eyes, " Did you ever finish up with that...uh" He can't remember, but I do.

"I already e-mailed it to you" I really don't want to talk about work right now.

Jason stands up and goes down the hallway, leading out of the kitchen but not back to where the guests are. He opens a door leading up a small staircase. Which opens up into another hallway, then we are in an office. He settles into the desk and boots the computer.

"We can't do this at work?"

"Your here, I'm here" He looks up from the computer, "Unless you can think of something better to do?"

"Check your e-mail"

He does, and his face looks visibly appalled, "I think you sent me the wrong...what is this?"

I run to his side, I couldn't have sent any thing vulgar to him. "I didn't se--"

In a blink, he has me in his lap. He grabs me by the neck and brings my head down so he can kiss me. His lips are soft, warm, and he kisses me with finesse. His hands roll up my dress and explore the hem of my underwear. And I'm not in my right mind to stop him, I wasn't thinking right at all. His shirt had found itself on the ground and we were leaning back so much that we fell backwards to the ground . It doesn't faze us, we continue our kiss like we never fell at all. Jason's lips fall down my neck and I hear foot steps down the hall. Faster then a speeding bullet I gain my feet. Fix my dress, trace my lips for smeared lipstick, and make sure my hair isn't totally messed up. Jason puts the chair back on it's legs, and sits down. Smiling like he's the King of the World.

I wanted to smack that smug look right off his face but I couldn't stop my face from flushing pink. He was a damn good kisser.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know Samantha doesn't seem all to happy in this one but I promise that in the next one she's going to be eccstatic! Anwho enjoy this time it's not going to take me an entire month to get to writing one. If you like, favorite, review or alert. I appreciate you guys!**

I couldn't believe that I had kissed Jason Quartermaine. I mean he is my boss! And I kissed him! And relentlessly I've been thinking about it ever since. I wanted to do it again, and again and again. For the most part Jason and I had been avoiding each other trying to forget it ever happened or at least I thought we were. Because the next week in the elevator as the last person to clear out of the elevator he pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator and faced me almost angrily.

"Do you regret kissing me Samantha?"

Shocked at what he had just done, shook my head like I was trying to twist it off "No, uh no. Why--"

He advanced on me backing me farther into the corner that I was. Just having him so near was giving me goose bumps. "Then why have you been avoiding me all week?"

"I don't know..." I did know but I couldn't possibly tell him that could I? I never got this way about any one definitely not any of my co-workers or again Boss!

"Think I'll give you a few minutes" He said.

I swallowed drily, I don't know if it was how direct he was being or if it was because how close he was standing but stupidly I was getting turned on. I needed to was escape this fast but I couldn't think of any thing to say. Ridiculous. "Your my boss?"

"That's what you got? Maybe you should have waited longer to reply"

I pushed him back, "Look kissing you was a mistake, I don't regret it but it was a mistake because I work for you and this company and that is a mistake to mix those two"

He straightened his jacket out and turned back towards the doors pushing the emergency button again so the elevator could run "That's all you needed to say"

When I made it to my office I was close to tears, yes this was the way to start your day. When saw me go into my office she followed. "What's wrong Sam?"

I sat down at my desk kicking my heels off and laying my head back against the chair "It's Jason. He's mad at me"

"For what? What happened?"

"We kissed at the E.L.Q party and I thought we were both acting as if it didn't happen but nope. I've been avoiding him and now he's mad at me." I shouldn't have moved back to Port Charles. Bad, bad idea.

Georgie gasped, "Oh my god! And you've been keeping this from me this long?"

I groaned inwardly, "Yeah well I didn't think it would come up again...go back to your desk Georgie we have work to do"

She stood up hesitantly like she wanted to ask more questions. "See ya"

* * *

I had a five o clock meeting with Edward Quartermaine that I knew Jason was going to be at. So I admit to dragging my ass on my way there. I just wasn't up to see him since this morning happened. A couple of other E.L.Q employee's were there also already seated. And unfortunately the only seat left was next to Jason's who was talking to the blond next to him closer than he needed to be.

Ten minutes into the meeting and they were still whispering to each other. The more I heard his sexy little secret sharing laugh the more I wanted to strangle him and the blonde. So many harmful thoughts were going through my mind that I hard to shake them out with a few calming breaths. Jason wasn't mine and all chances of him possibly being my boyfriend were thrown out of the window earlier.

In my pocket my phone buzzed I remembered that my mom was going to call me about if she needed me to watch over her house or not. She was going out of town for a while on a long distanced case. Since Edward had been talking about the same thing for a couple of minutes I checked my phone. It accidently made a beeping noise which Jason heard, he turned around and looked down at my phone squinting to see the words. I closed out of the text and placed the phone back in my pocket.

"Boyfriend?" He whispered, staring at my pocket like he wished he had x-ray vision.

"I don--no." I snapped.

He looked me over and grunted turning back towards the blonde.

* * *

"So do you like the guy or what?" My asked, I had called her as soon as I came home.

"Maybe? I ='m not sure I mean he's--"

"Your boss? Yeah you've told me five times this entire five minute conversation"

I groaned, tired of thinking about this altogether "Mom I called you for advice"

"And advice I'm giving you honey. It's either you tell him that your interested or you leave it alone. Bottom line" Mom was all about bottom lines, but she was right about this.

"Ugh thanks mom. Good night" I hung, tossing my phone beside me on the bed. It rung moments later from an unidentified caller.

"What?"

Someone laughed "How did you know it was me?"

"Who is this?" The man sounded familiar but I was too tired to figure out who it was.

"It's Jason, calling to apologize about today. I was a jackass"

"I think I should be apologizing too, I have been avoiding you and it wasn't fair to you." Wow it felt like a boulder had been blown away from my chest.

"You never told me why you were avoiding me"

I couldn't muffle the sound of disappointment that came out of my mouth.

"Just say it Sam"

"Because I like you!" I blurted. There it now out in the open even though if he could read reactions well he would've know this already.

He didn't even sound surprised though, "Let's go out to eat"

"Um I can't I have to--"

"Work? Yeah I know I'm talking about after that"

Either choice I make I would end up regretting them both but I know if I said no I would be regretting it for months "When?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I felt like I owed this to you guys, I mean I'd left you hanging for an entire month! Are you happy? Please review or message me if you feel more comfortable that way =]**

He looked up to the screen and frowned "I hate the Cavaliers"

"And we hate you" I retorted, I wasn't a paint my face scream and howl fan but I did like them and plus I wanted to mess with Jason.

"You like the Cavaliers?" He asked sounded offended "or are you one of those girls who likes a team just because they wear your favorite colors"

"No baby I've been an avid fan of them for years and Cavaliers have proved them self time and time again"

"And they've yet to win their rings"

"Don't worry they will" I replied.

"Can't wait to see that"

"You will. Soon. Especially since Shaq joined the team"

He grunted at that and stood up cutting the television off "There. Now we can focus on us"

"Is there an us?" I asked with my head bowed, towards my food. We hadn't really talked about what this date in the courting sense. And I was a bit confused.

"I hope so. I can't lie if this you do end up going on another date with someone else and I just happen to _bump _into you I might attack"

"I like how that sounded like when you bump into us it wouldn't be on accident . And attack? Your the jealous type?"

"Is that what your into?"

I took a sip of my beer, thinking. "I like the strong, sexy, funny type. Jealousy can be cute at a minimum"

"What about dating?"

"What?"

"We can begin dating." Jason said "Building up to an actually relationship, you now learn about each other an--"

I was sold on the idea "So this is a first date? Ha. I haven't been on a date in a long time" I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, my bladder was beginning to pinch at my sides. "I know this is supposed to be a sentimental moment and all but I need to use the rest room. Excuse me" I stood up from y my seat and headed in to the hall way towards the bathrooms which were empty except for another woman. I waited for her to leave to call my mom.

"Hey, how's your date going honey?"

"Great, we're dating now"

"Hmm good, good. Has he made a move to get into your pants yet?"

"Eww mom I thought we had established a long time ago that you wouldn't use those kind of phrases. No he hasn't we're still at the restaurant"

"Well call me tomorrow and tell me how it went. I have to go, it's kind of late here"

"Oh yeah! Sorry mom I forgot about the time differences"

"Not a big deal I did tell you to call me after all"

"Okay, good night love you mom"

"Love you too now go have fun"

"I will, bye"

* * *

As we left the restaurant we walked towards the back, where the car was parked when Jason poked me in the shoulder and ran. "Your it!"

Since I was holding his leftovers I threw them at his back, he stumbled and stopped "I paid for that"

Okay the little sister is begging to get on the computer before we have to head off to bed. -INSERT SCREAM- I hope you like the update! Favorite? Review? I appreciate it all! =]

"The next date I'll pay"

"Yeah like right now" Jason said running towards me.

I ran away from him, around the building zigzagging through the cars and back to his. He followed close behind "I thought I was It!"

He growled, literally growled at me. " Come. Here"

"Are you trying to come on to me or...? I'm getting mixed vibes here"

"Either way your going to pay"

"You know what why am I running from you? I'm pretty sure I can take you on" I circled around the car and up to him. He blinked, nonplussed "I thought you would keep running"

"I'm starting to face my problems head on now" I said, before tagging him back but now running away.

"My thoughts are getting a little dirty I should take you home"

"Your such a gentleman"

"Don't forget it" He said holding the door open for to get into the car.

"Close the door" I leaned back into my seat, laughing. This was the best night I had in some years. I hadn't laughed this much since me and my mom had got drunk last summer. It was funny, but not the next day when we woke up sprawled on the floor surrounded by Tequila bottles.

Jason still being absolutely charming had walked me all the way to my door which was a couple floors up "Did you come up here hoping I would invite you in?"

"I don't want to come in, I believe in relationships that aren't based soely on sex. And even though every fiber in my body is telling me to beg you to let me in I'm not going to"

"Beg? Hmm I think I can stand some begging" Teasing him, my lips brushing just close to his lips but pulling away. He got sick of that and bent over pressing his lips over mine his teeth bitting into my lips his tongue flicking over mine, in swift slick motions. "Dream of me?"

"I won't have a choice."


	6. Chapter 6

**You see I'm updating! Go to my page if your read my other stories I have a poll up! Review this chapter if you enjoyed it please. I appreciate you all!**

I woke up like a ray of sunshine, I was happy about the new day. I showered, put on my best outfit appropiate for work and walked out my place feeling like a brand new person. The date with Jason had gone great and just as I said I dreamed of him the night. It was wonderfuly graphic and I enjoyed every moment of the dream. I wouldn't tell him about it though. Dreams like that were kept to your self.

Before I got to work, I brought Georgie and I coffee from the stand outside ELQ. Edward had been complaining of the man selling infront of the building but in my opinion it made us all work more efficiently without coffee a lot of the employee's wouldn't be able to function completely. Coffee filled our viens without it some of us would become zombies.

When I got into the office I handed Georgie our mocha latte and hurried to my desk, kicking my heels off in the process. Georgie followed me in, closing the door behind her. "I need details! Pronto!"

I told her about the entire night and she sat wide eyed intruiged with each detail.

"Sounds so sweet!" Georgie oozed, the phones began ringing outside and she rolled her eyes and tipped her half full cup towards me before running back to her desk.

I was going to have Georgie deliver the finished statements but I decided that I should deliver them personally. And it wasn't because they were meant for Jason. I just liked to do this kind of thing to make sure I had handled them right.

He stood and smiled when I walked in, he hugged me close to his chest and tossed the pile of papers on his desk He traced my frame with his hands and kissed me. "I'm thinking maybe we could go out for lunch today."

I could barely think with his lips so close to mine, I leaned back and he bent to kiss me again. "I don't know if you dreamed of me but I damn sure dreamed of you...and let's jus---"

"Okay we can have lunch!" It took a lot to muster that small sentence from my throat but I did.

Jason chuckled against my neck and let me go he walked around his desk and sat down again. It looked as if the chair would fall to pieces at any moment under his weight. There was no doubt that Jason has been hitting the gym. And not just weekly, it was daily.

He loosened his tie, "You know if I lock that door no one would know what we were doing in here. You could--"

I started walking backward, I hadn't ever been this afraid of a man in my life. Jason pulled deep, and desirable emotions out of me that I didn't know how to deal with. And the urge to strip him and I of our clothes and push everything off his desk so we could....

"You okay Sam?" He must have seen the glint in my eye because he wasn't concerned at all but he was grinning wildly like he had me just where he wanted me.

**Lunch**

When he let me into his house, I knew before hand that we weren't going to be having lunch at all. Unless lunch was each other. As soon as he locked the door he grabbed me from behind, slid his fingers over my buttons until each one had been loosened and he tossed my jacket over his shoulder. His tongue, and lips were on my neck and I was trembling from all the slow hot tremors that rolled all over my body.

I turned in his hold, my hands went to his shirt unbottoning a couple until I gave up and ripped the shirt open. He hissed excitedly as my long manicured fingers scraped against his chest. I wanted to feel every ripple, and muscle that he had. I wanted to explore him. He unsnapped my pants, and they fell to my ankles. Jason grabbed me by my ass and pulled me towards him, I undid his pants and they fell. We had to reluctanly let go of each other so we could step out of her pants, he stopped me when I tried to take my heels off.

"Those can stay" He grinned devilishly, carrying me to his room where we donned the rest of our garments. Our lips meshed, our tongues played, our hands felt each other's bodies in all the places we hadn't seen or touched before. We ended up falling on his bed, bounced and went back to what we were doing. His body sunk between my legs, I could feel him hard against my thigh and as his hands caressed and squeezed me I knew I didn't want to turn back

**Four Hours Later (okay that's hilarious but we don't really know how far Jason can go...)**

We lay in each other's arms, immobile. My legs felt like a ton of jello and I knew I'll probably stumble and fall if I made the effort to get out of bed. Instead I rested my head on Jason's chest and reveled in his touch, his smell, and his sleepy satisfied smile.

His hand rubbed the small of my back in little figure eight circles. "I hope you don't think your leaving"

I protested but he shut me up with him pressing pulling my hand down to his erection and him pulling me on top of him. "You want to go back to work?"

How could I resist?

I left Jason's a couple hourse later, not feeling one bit of shame. More like I felt great, having hours of the best sex I ever had didn't ruin your day at all. But when you did it on your break that was only one hour and you'd been gone for four well that leads to having your secretary call you twenty two time and leaving fourteen voice messages. When I called the office she wasn't there so I reached her on her cellular.

Her boyfriend Dillon answered the phone, "Hey! Samantha! I know you...kind of. Georgie talks about you non stop your her idol" The phone was torn away from him and I could hear him yelping in pain from whatever Georgie did to him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah I just wanted to let you know that I'm alright, I'll be in the office tomorrow"

"Oh I bet you will, and I'm sure you'll be grinning like nobody's business. I know you were with Jason, Sam and I totally approve"

"Umm, thanks for your stamp of approval Georgie but keep this to your self please I don't need anyone in the office thinking I'm trying to sleep my way to the top"

"If I was my sister I would tell you there's no problem with that but I'm me and I say 'follow your heart'"

"That sounded like sarcasm"

"If you make it big I make it big I'm just sayin'"

That made my smile even wider "Bye, Georgie!"

**Mom's Back**

Mom came by my house that weekend with a eight boxes of new shoes she had brought when she was out of town. She had even brought me a couple pair of pumps so she could excuse her self from a scolding about the way she spends her money. I will admit that she had impecable taste.

I was trying the second pair on when I remembered how Jason had liked my heels so much. "Mom?"

She was staring dreamily in a Prada magazine practically drooling on it. They had a new collection out. "Hmm?"

"I slept with Jason Quartermaine" I blurted.

She looked up annoyed, "Okay, okay I'm listening what is it you really want to tell me?"

I pulled the heels off and placed them back in their box "I just did! I slept with Jason."

She gasped in disbelievement "Why would you do that?"

"Is it in the moment even though your pretty sure it's going to happen?"

"No!"

"Whatever I think it was in the moment we were going to his place for lunch but when we got there lunch was far from our minds. Unless you count--"

"Please don't finish that sentence Sam"

"I like him, I think about him constantly and I don't know I think this is leading some where"

"If you think so" Alexis sounded uncertain.

"I am mom, I am."

Just then some one began to pound on my front door but when I opened the door all that was there was a fat white envelope. My first thought was "Did I just get served?"

But my mom shook her head, "No that's not it it would say something on the front, open it up"


	7. Chapter 7

I've finally updated! Woo Hoo! Sorry for the delay but I've been going through some really big personal issues and I'm really glad that you all have decided to stick around. I can't really start updating daily but I will be updating the stories with the most reviews and then I start drafting and blah blah blah.

What was written inside was vile; it was the most disgustingest thing I've ever read or heard in my entire life. Someone wanted me dead and that person was close to me. In the letter he told me that he had been watching me for a brief time but that he knew what had to be done to me, what he wanted done to me. And that he was going to make sure that it happened. Slowly and painfully. The only person that I could think of was Jason Quartermaine but that was unbelievable. Jason couldn't have wrote this, he can not want me dead!

My mom had torn the letter from my hands and before she could finish reading it she ran to my bathroom and threw up over and over until she was retching up acid.

She was afraid, I was afraid. And whoever had written the letter had sucessfully destroyed any trust that anyone in Port Charles had ever gained.

* * *

Jason was angered that I had suspected that he was the one who had written the letter. "Why in the hell would you think that I did that?"

"I don't know any one else in Port Charles that well but you"

"Obviously you don't know me that well Sam because I would never write something like this!" Jason yelled at me, it was scary to see Jason like this. Especially when all of that anger was pointed directly at me. Why in all places did I choose a parking garage to confront Jason? I mean _really_?

I was on the verge of tears, I could feel them building around my eyes fighting furiously to get through. To ruin my entire stature of stability. "Who else could it be?" I yelled back, I snatched the papers away from him. It wasn't him, and if it was it was really stupid of me to be realizing that now I should've went to the police first.

I turned away from him and began walking back to my car. It was only him and I in the parking garage and I didn't know what he was capable of when he was this riled up. That's why I screamed when he grabbed my arm and swung me back to face him. His face red with rage, suddenly that all faded away when he looked at me with those sincere worried eyes. "Sam why in the world would you think that I would want to hurt you? Yes you don't know me that well, but in the time that we have known each other I would want you to know that I like you, and I care about you. And I would never ever want anything to happen to you"

I couldn't hold them back any longer, the tears broke through and I buried my face into his chest. "I'm so sorry Jason! I'm a wreck, I'm scared, anxious and I should'nt have accused you"

He hugged me tightly, holding me so close I felt who ever wanted me harmed couldn't break through this man who held me like a treasure. "It's okay Sam, it's alright. Please don't cry." He used his fingers to wipe my tears away and kissed me over my eyelids. "Don't cry baby, nothing will happen to you. Not as long as I'm here"

* * *

Mac wasn't really being corroperative with me, Jason told me it was because he wasn't too pleased that I was with him. In my opinion that shouldn't even matter. He was a cop, and his job was to protect and serve and it shouldn't matter who the hell I was with. He needed to do just that.

"Your mother called me earlier about this said that you were going to be here within the hour." He said blandly, he looked at Jason and then back to me. "Where did you go?"

"That doesn't matter. I just want to know if you can run prints on the letter or on my door knob, or if you can watch the security tapes in my building. I'm not going to feel safe sleeping in my own bed knowing that someone wants me dead"

"What gave you the idea that you were going to be sleeping at your place tonight?" Jason asked.

"Well since it is my home I just thought that was where I'll be resting my head at tonight" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm not letting you sleep there"

"I don't need your permission Jason" I hated when people tried to run me.

"I'm just telling you that your not"

"Then where the hell am I sleeping Jason?"

"My place"

"Why didn't you just ask me if I wanted to?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey, now! Lets get this clear I don't have time--"

"Look here the bottom line is that someone wrote this letter put it in a envelope and put it in front of my door with my name on it. All I need you to do is your job. Figure out who it is and drop the damn attitude"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mac stood up out of his seat, to gain control to look like a bigger man. He stared down at me and Jason. "I don't have to deal with--

"That's right Mac you don't have to deal with me, I can just file a complaint, tell my mother and go to the next officer who is ready to follow through with his oath."

"Wicked woman"

"Bastard" I whipped back smiling so sweet I'm sure that diabetes would be air borne.

* * *

I woke up screaming, Jason held me to his chest whispering over and over "It's okay, it's okay I'm here" It was the middle of the night and I had been asleep in Jason's guest bedroom when that faceless man had pried his way into my dreams. Doing all the things that he had promised.

I don't know why I had that stupid assumption that I could sleep peacefully at home. I would be enternally greatful that Jason had forced me to stay over. "Don't let me go Jason, hold me" I needed to know that he was there. That even in the dark that someone was there to keep that man away.

"Don't worry, I'm not ever going to let go Sam. Shh, I'm here."

I balled up into his body and slept just like that and I found that the only thing that waited for me in my dreams was comfort, and knowing that Jason was there.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is simply ridiculous Jason!" There wasn't one, and there wasn't just two. Oh no there was three, three bodyguards outside and inside my office! Georgie who was currently taken by Dillion didn't have any problem drooling over the muscle men. Even though Georgie saw my side on why I didn't want the bodyguards she was worried enough not to voice her opinion to Jason. And Tracy believed that I should keep them. She was so mean I was surprised that she was worried about me.

He sighed into the phone, "Look Sam I'm sorry but I can' let anything happen to you. Don't you understand? Just ignore them and do your work" He chuckled as he added "Unless you want to be fired?"

I hung up tired of arguing to not be bothered with them and he was right anyway I just didn't like being watched by anyone as if I was a freaking child.

Minutes into zoning out into one of my clients files I got a text from Jason saying he had planned something fun for later. I can't lie I was anticipating whatever it was.

After a couple of morning meetings I took a lunch break and was walking towards the elevator when someone I recognized as Jason's friend walked past. At the last minute I remembered her name and turned to call to her. She twirled around to face me and give me one mad look, she cocked her hip and placed one firm hand against it.

"Yes?"

"If your looking for Jason he left like thirty minutes ago. Sorry"

She scowled at me and then walked up to me "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason's...girlfriend" I said a bit hestiantly. Am I his girlfriend? Too late now.

"What? He never mentioned you" She said surprised and I detected anger.

"Wow that makes me feel special" I said crossly.

"I'm just sayin' if he has a girlfriend he mentions it to me. We're bestfriends"

"Oh really? Hmm he never mentioned you either"

"Gotcha" She said, understanding if she was going to act bitchy I was too.r

"Uh-huh" I replied lost for words. I turned on my heel and went back to the elevator and was forturnate to catch an elevator that was empty. Carly refused to get in she waited outside for another one and I laughed as the doors closed "Have fun waiting Carly"

Jason called me on my way to my car, he didn't sound to happy with me either. "Was it necesscary to be that way towards Carly?"

I got into the cab of my car and started the engine, ignoring Jason until I was backing out of my parking space. I found that I didn't want to talk to Jason. "I'll talk to you later" I was happy until I saw three black car's following me out of the parking lot. Forgot all about the bastards.

Cars passed by and I drove on, singing along to the radio. Georgie called and I answered even though I knew I shouldn't since I was driving."What's up?"

"I wanted to know where you wanted me to put your mail since you locked you office up" Forgot about that too. Georgie was so nice most secretaries would've shoved the mail under their boss' door and left.

"Do me a favor and read the names out to me please" Her telling me where who the letters were from could tell me if I should do a U-turn and go back to my office to retrieve them or wait until I came back to deal with them. I didn't have the luxury to choose. I was jerked forcefully forward. My neck craned to the left and my car swerved in a 360 as it was being drifted into upcoming traffic. I screamed when I saw that I was heading head first in a contruction ditch. The phone I'd been holding had dropped from my hands and I was screaming I could hear Georgie screaming also. Screaming my name in horror. Her screams and the sounds of car doors shutting was the last things I heard.

I only passed out for two minutes, long enough that my bodyguards had pulled me stupidly out of the car before calling an ambulance. Dumb, Dumber and Idiot all were looking at me like I was dead already. No, they were looking at me like they were dead. Which they were when Jason found out about this.

"Can you move?" Idiot asked me.

I tried, and I could move. Traffic zoomed around the car wreck and I noticed I was laying in the grass by the sidewalk. I moved my arms, my hands, and then my legs. I could move everything, and the only thing that hurt was my chest and my forehead. Dumber stood to call the ambulance finally. Someone was calling my name, and it wasn't the band of Bastards around me. I turned my head and I saw...who was that? I knew him from the ELQ party he was greasy, creepy and now his hands were bleeding as he came towards us. The Bastards stood to block him from reaching us. And my head began to hurt again, I closed my eyes and the last I saw was Him staring at me like he wanted me dead.

I was tired of waking up and not knowing where I was, or what happened. I couldn't remember what happened yesterday. Nothing, zip, nada not even these strange men that wrapped the walls in their big built, muscles and hard eyes. Jason says they are my friends but I can tell that he's lying. I'll learn to deal with them since they helped me out of the wreck and kept me safe this long. It was disconcerting to have them with me all the time I was beginning to feel like they were living furniture.

"Baby your up!" I heard from the doorway, it was mom in a terrible frenzy. She ran to me and hugged me, not even worrying if she was hurting me. Which indeed she was because all types of muscles and bones began to ache. She back off when I groaned in pain. "Oh dear, you hurt! Those bafoons didn't do a darn thing to keep you safe!"

I licked really dry lips, I needed water and her yelling was giving me a headache that demanded attention. "Can you give me a cup of ice water?"

"Yes, yes, yes I can" Again she was in a frenzy for the door. Zig zagging weirdly to it that I was relieved she was gone.

One of the bodyguards came up to me and handed me a freezing cup of water. I sipped, delighted in the feel of the liquid clearing the feel of cotton from my mouth. "Thank you, what's you name?"

"Milo, and the big one is Max and the other Andy" He sat the cup back on the table and went back to the wall. Jason came in, and kissed my cheek, insteading of aching I felt that his touch was healing me from the inside out. I warmed at the feel of him near me, I reached for his hand and he wrapped his around mine.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now, that your here. When can I leave this place?" I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to that's for sure. Hospitals gave me the creeps.

"Tonight, once I have I guards at your condo"

"Your letting me go back to my place?" Disappointment spread like and illness and I didn't feel so good anymore.

"I'm coming, I'm not letting you stay all by yourself there. I just know you'll be more comfortable where you know you have control, somewhere familar"

Behind him my mom walked in, "My place is familiar, she grew up there. I don't know why she can't stay with me!"

"Mom please, my head hurts." My head pounded happily away. "He's not staying with me for long" I gave him a look that dared him to protest. "Not longer than a week, and if something else happens to me I'll stay with you"

"I'll hold you to that Samantha" Mom pouted then her phone rang and she was click clacking out of the room back to work.

"Who hit me?" I asked Jason, he ignored me. Talking to Max and the boys about where he wanted them posted at my condo. I slapped his shoulder and winced as a muscle strained. "Jason answer me!" Flashes of faces looking down at me when I woke up from passing out from the accident showed before my eyes and then danced away on tiny little dots. One face was familiar and I could feel his name on my tongue..."Was it Marshall Johnson? He was there, bleeding I saw him"

Jason shot his head back to me and his eyes turned into granite, "You saw Marshall Johnson there?" He turned to Andy and I saw the young man flinch under his scrunity "You said she passed out that she wouldn't be able to tell who it was."

"So it was him?"

Max decided that I shouldn't be left out of the loop he stepped towards me. "We didn't know who the hell he was one second he was there and then when the ambulances came, pedestrians, and the cops arrived he vanished." He came closer, even though Jason narrowed his eyes even more at him. "Are you sure it was Marshall Johnson and not your mind playing tricks on you?"

I thought about it, nodded. So sure it was him, it was him! "Yeah I'll remember him anywhere and he was there. I could smell the same smelly cologne that he wears" And the look in his eyes that told how much he wanted me, dead or alive.

That night I was home, Jason helped me shower; he enjoyed that very much. And he got me dress for bed. I stopped it at that, I would get into bed by my damn self. As he watched me make it over from the doorway he wasn't laughing at me, he looked proud. I slid underneath the covers and without noticing my actions snuggled into his chest.

"I need to tell you how I feel Sam" He said quietly, seriously. I lifted my head to look up at him, and I saw how he was looking at me. Gentle, and caring like he loved me. Uh-oh.

"Sam I care about you, and at first when I first met you I thought I met someone special, beautiful, intelligent. Someone I could date for a while. Then this happened and I saw that I didn't just want to date you. I wanted to be with you, and the more I spend time with you, talk to you the faster I find myself falling in love with you." I didn't know what to say, because I felt the same way about him I just didn't have the basoomas to tell him. And I couldn't force myself to become vulnerable to a man, any man right now. He nodded his head, "You don't have to say anything Samantha, I know how you feel even" He smiled as he said, "Even if you don't have as much courage as I do"

I clinched a tiny bit of his skin in my fingers and pinched until he howled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is the last one of the story.**

"Who the hell is that?" ELQ had been invited to a ball at another company. Basically they wanted to boast about their new building they just moved in. That looked a little better than ELQ headquarters but not by that much. One of my clients was here, talking to someone I recognized that worked for TechNom our enemy.

Edward scowled over to the couple, "That bastard is Anthony overrated embecile"

"He's talking to my client, I'm going over there" I said, already stalking over to the couple. Without even introducing myself to Anthony, I took the hand of my client, who was an over wieight middle aged man. He didn't protest about ditching Anthony. He fell into step with me as I led us to an empty table.

"Jacob, I wasn't aware that you were coming here today"

He was already sweating, and I wasn't even grilling him yet. "TechNom invited me...I didn't want to be rude"

I leaned over, letting the cut of my dress show the top of my breasts. He couldn't resist to look. "Am I not treating you right, Jacob?"

"I..uh...I. I am so sorry Samantha. I don't want to leave ELQ, or lose you as my agent"

I had him right where I wanted him, "It's fine Jacob, no harm done. I don't think you should hang around here much longer though. Do you?"

He straightened in his chair, "I'll leave right away. And since I'm with you right now can I schedule an appointment to talk over some things?"

"Yes, I'll always have time to see you Jacob. Call my secretary tomorrow morning, I might have an opening later in the day"

He nodded, stood, and walked right to the front entrance.I hoped none of my other clients would show up here, I didn't feel like stealing back any of them. Since I didn't really like their bitchy, pompous ass' anyways. "Good job" Jason praised, walking towards me as I still sat.

"That Anthony guy tried to steal one of my clients" I said, standing out of my seat. Jason watched me bend to retrieve my purse from beside the chair and I blushed when I straightened back up. "Quit looking at me like that"

"I can't help it." He clasped on to my hand, and I followed beside him to a crowd on the other side of the room. "You look beautiful tonight, I wasn't really sure if you were ready to be back to work so soon."

"The doctor's cleared it so I don't see why not" I shrugged, "Have you heard anything on Marshall Johnson?"

Jason shook his head, "No, and it's pissing me off. I'm going to pull some strings and see if anyone knows where he's hiding"

"It's amazing how many people Tracy can piss off in only five minutes" Luke mused beside us. I hadn't even realised that he had walked up. He looked handsome in his black suit that I'm sure Tracy got for him. The three of us watched as Tracy argued with three males. They looked terrified.

"Shouldn't you go over there?"

"Hell no. The anger might transfer, and I don't feel like being on Tracy's bad list"

"Aren't you already?" Jason asked almost seriously.

"Funny, Jason." Luke replied dryly, "Where's your brother?"

"Rehab" Jason answered soberly, all amusement gone from his voice.

"Oh. Wrong topic. How about that Lebron James? Traitor. They had a hour show on his decision."

That brought Jason out of his mood instantly, "Yes Sam, how do you feel about Lebron"

"I don't wanna talk about it" I really, really, didn't. I hated Lebron at the moment, and I don't know when I'll ever get over it.

"We have a Cavalier fan?" Luke enquired, he was seriously risking his life staying on this subject.

"Yes we do, and let's move on to something more relevant. What can you tell me about Anthony Monague?"

"Why do you want to know about him?" Jason asked, sipping on wine that a waitor was passing out from a circle tray.

"He tried to take my client, and he keeps looking over here." I counted eight looks he'd given us since Luke showed up.

"That's a question that Luke can explain better, right?" Jason smiled at a now uncomfortable Luke.

"First off he's a bastard."

"Edward mentioned that too"

"One of the few things Edward and I agree on is that Anthony Monogue is not to be trusted. We like to keep our enemies close though"

"Hmm what else can you tell me?"

He sighed, "I need a drink. Where did that perky server go?" He resumed speaking, "I know that he likes to take other people's or companies idea's. Sometimes he sticks his spies in places he doesn't have ears or superior companies...like ELQ. He teamed up with a Marshall Johnson a couple of years ago, they were kind of close but I guess they had a disagreement and they don't speak anymore." Luke pondered over that for a minute. "That's why Edward allows Marshall to be a client for ELQ now, he has big investments that brings a lot of money to ELQ."

"Putting so much money in the company probably doesn't make him look so suspicious." I mumbled under my breath, it was a thought I didn't want to share with Luke out loud and I didn't mean to even whisper the words.

"That's for sure, no one is going to look closely at a man who's making the company richer." Luke mulled.

* * *

"This food is delicious" Georgie moaned, filling her mouth with mash potatoes.

"I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day" I said, digging into my own plate.

"Try the shrimp santorni." Georgie suggested with a mouth full of food.

It was the first time in my entire day I was aloud to settle down, eat, and have a normal conversation with a friend. That didn't involve; Marshall, ELQ, or my accindent. Our conversation centered around vacation spots we wished we could go to. And our dream cars, and celebrity crushes.

Georgie groaned, "These heels aren't made for walking. I'm going to kill Maxie for forcing me to wear them." She imitated her sister's voice adding, "You can't wear Gucci, with Prada! It's just wrong!"

I had to laugh at that, "How did your dinner thing go with Dillion and Mac?" Georgie had mentioned that she was inviting Dillon to dinner and how over protective Mac was.

She rolled her eyes comicly, "My uncle doesn't want me to grow up so he becomes a overbearing ass when Dillon is around"

"Every male influence in your life is going to want to protect you from harm, which includes a broken heart"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He needs to tone it down a couple thousand notches"

"Who does?" Anthony asked, he must have the ears of Superman. He wasn't that close to hear our conversation. He stood several feet away from our table.

"No one you have to concern your self with" I said sharply.

"Ouch! I haven't even been able to introduce myself to you yet and it appears I'm already not liked"

My smile was wicked sweet, "I wouldn't say that."

"What would you say?" He flirted, he winked at me with one beady eye. I wanted to vomit, there was something about him that didn't sit right with me. I had a hunch that he had something to do with Marshall being off the grid.

"Anthony you pompous fool, leave the girl alone." Luke approached us, and before Anthony could retort he added. "Shut up, no one cares what you have to say." He sneered. Luke turned to me, "Jason wanted me to tell you that he was going to be leaving. He asked if I would take you home since the party was almost over." There was more he wanted to say, I wondered if Jason had told him about Marshall.

"Jackass" Anthony uttered walking away a bit fast. He looked like he was afraid of Luke. I would be too if I was him, Luke wasn't someone you wanted to screw with.

"Georgie, are you going to be okay? I can walk you out now if you're ready to go"

"Nah, I have a couple of friends here that I'm leaving with. I'm alright thank you for offering"

"No problem" I grabbed my purse and stood. "Let's go" I was anxious to get home, along with the guards that were waiting for me there. They were friends now so they didn't bother me anymore. And I wasn't stupid enough to turn down security.

* * *

"Jason told me everything, and I'm going to help in every way I can to find that sonofabitch so you can sleep in peace. Not worrying if Marshall is going to pop from under your bed to kill you."

"I appreciate that image you just put in my head. I wasn't even thinking that, that would happen until now."

He chuckled "My bad."

"Jason is going to meet up with a friend of mine to check into a couple of idea's I have where Marshall might be"

"I think Anthony is in on this too" I admitted.

"Yeah, me too. I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him."

* * *

Luke was instructed by Jason to take me to my door before leaving me. So that I would be in the eyes of my guards first. He didn't complain, he seemed happy to do it. "Nice little building."

"I love it here...what's that?" We were on the other side of the hall and I saw blot of blood on the wall where Max stood. I didn't walk any farther. My legs refused to budge, Max felt us there because he turned to look. And he didn't smile, his face was twisted in a grimace. He mouthed to us one word. _Run_. And then my front door opened and he was pulled violently in.

"Let's go" Luke grabbed my arm and began pulling me back to the elevator. The doors was shut, and the numbers at the top glowed one after the other showing that the elevator was coming up. "Shit, we'll have to take the stairs. I think they're coming up from the elevator"

"No wait" I knocked on a door we'd passed. I was thankful that they opened the door right away. "Hi, we're in trouble and I need to use your emergency exit" The didn't ask any questions, he moved so that we could come in and closed his door, locking it. I ran to the back, unlocked the window and slid out. Running down the stairs as fast as my legs would allow. Luke followed me right on my tail.

"They were probably on the stairs too, we couldn't risk it" I told him.

"No, it's alright" He panted, "This is better"

My phone rang, I didn't dare take it out to see if it was Jason or not. I was too scared I would trip and fall. I waited until we made it down all the stairs. I slid the phone out of my purse that I had holstered on my shoulder. It was Jason and called back to back not stopping until I answered. "Jason?"

"Where are you? Is everything alright?" He asked rightfully concerned.

"Yeah but I don't my guards are. Max was in the hallway, and it was just him. I know that there is supposed to be two guards so I was a bit suspicious but there was a bit of blood on the wall. And he warned us to leave. They pulled him into my apartment after that. I don't know if the other's are okay or not"

"I'll call the police to take care of it. I want you to come to my place as soon as you can. Do you have a car or you can't you it?" I knew Jason wanted to come get me himself but there wasn't enough time, and Luke and I couldn't sit here waiting.

"Yeah, Luke didn't park in the garage and I don't think they know what his car looks like" I hoped they didn't, Luke and I made our way to the side of the building where he'd park. It was deserted except for a couple vacant cars.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I said about to hang up.

"Don't you even think about hanging up this phone, I'm not letting you go until you get here" He said crossly.


	10. Chapter 10

**You're going to be pretty mad at me...**

"He drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over" I told Jason as he held the door open for Luke and I.

"Do you think you were followed?" That was most important.

Luke answered that one, "No, but we can't stay here. They know where you live and would expect her to come here"

Jason nodded like he had already thought about that, knowing him he had thought of every single way this could go. "One of my body guards is waiting at a safe house, I'll take you there in one of my older cars that isn't registered. Luke I'll call you later, is that okay?"

"You do that, the time doesn't matter I'll answer"

"Thank you" I said I wasn't anything to him but yet he had risked his life for me. I'd be forever thankful.

Jason wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'm going to straighten this out"

"I know you will" I believed he would without any doubts. We kissed, shot and soft. "We have to go don't we?" I asked quietly.

His eyes were full of sorrow, and guilt what was he guilty for?

* * *

Jason kissed me again outside of the safe house's door. "I am so sorry for all of this babe"

"It isn't your fault that any of this happened, Jason" I reassured him, this couldn't be a long goodbye. I turned around and walked into the house, without looking back. All I wanted to do was run back into his arms.

Inside was nice enough, but it didn't look like any one had been here in a very long time. I looked around until I was startled by a bulky man sitting in the dining room. He had a cup of what I supposed was liquor, he sipped on it as I observed him. He was drinking while he was guarding me! I didn't want to get him into any trouble but at the same time I was scared to death that if anyone came I would surely die because this guy was wasted.

"I'm going to go back upstairs to freshen up, and see if there are any clothes I can wear" It was an excuse but a good one, he should believe it. I thought I would go by myself but he stood up too, taking his cup with him.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He had an accent that wasn't from New York, and I couldn't figure out where it could've came from. I pivoted, and heading towards the stairs, for a body guard he didn't make me feel at all safe. Having him walk behind me I was afraid he would attack or something. My instincts were screaming for me to run or kick his ass.

It didn't ease my nerves that every step creaked so loudly, I thought someone was busting down the door. I was seriously freaking out, until I told myself that Jason wouldn't have sent me in with someone who was going to kill me. I walked past a few rooms but I remember Jason telling me that the back room had a bathroom, and it had clothes in it which were his. I probably couldn't fit any thing but he suggested I just wear a pair of jogging pants that had a drawstring. As I passed another door and my breath was taken away. I almost stumbled but I remained upright, walking like I hadn't seen the blood that was sprayed on the dresser that was viewable from the doorway.

When I made it to my room, I plastered the best smile I could on my face and turned back to the guard. "You're going to have to wait outside the door"

"Of course" He snarled, I didn't let it bother me. Obviously the guy didn't know how to be nice. I wondered why Jason needed so many body guards. The other Quartermaine's didn't have body guards. Yes they had people guarding his house but they had a lot of valuable things. Jason guarded himself like he had a hit on him.

My hands began to tremble and I closed the door in his face. I searched in the room for the clothes, the towels and etcetera. Before hopping into the shower, which I needed badly I checked the loose tile in the floor and found the gun that Jason had told me about. Why did he have a shot gun buried in a hole in his tile I did not know. And I didn't know how to shoot one, but I knew how to cock it, and I knew how to pull a trigger so that was good enough for me. I'd probably blow my shoulder out trying to shoot it but I'll be alive. I hid the gun in the cabinet underneath the sink and got into the shower alert of all sounds from outside that bathroom door.

When I was finished, my hair fell against my shoulder's heavy and clean. I felt better from the long shower, and the tension in my muscles had washed away. As I was dressing I noticed that someone was in the bedroom. That someone was an imposter. I knew it, that blood I saw in that room was the body guard that Jason sent me. This guy had killed him. I tossed my shirt on, and turned the water on. Cocking my gun so that he wouldn't hear.

I guess I failed, he sounded like a dying crow as he laughed. "Tsk, tsk, I heard that darling"

"Who are you?" I yelled, pointing the gun towards the door. I had seen in plenty movies people doing this and actually hitting their targets.

"Ah, you don't know me Sam. I'm a friend of Jason's"

"What kind of friend?"

"We're were allies until his little friend Sonny messed up, now we are at war. And your pretty little self has to die now"

"You aren't making sense, you're talking about your company and ELQ?" I wasn't understanding any of this and holding this gun was getting harder to do with every second.

"No, my love not ELQ" He snickered, he sounded like he was talking to a naive child. "Your lover Jason stupidly helped his friend Sonny and now he's been targeted to be killed. Marshall want's you dead because Anthony want's you dead. It's sad really the only reason that Anthony's company runs is because of us...but that's another story. The reason that I've been ordered to kill you is because Jason helped Sonny out when he shouldn't and we have to send him a warning" He held no remorse at all, I bet he'd been wanting to kill me all night. Just hoping that he would get close enough to see me dead. "Why don't you come out here and face your death like a man? I know you don't know how to work that gun Sam..."

If I was going to die, I wanted to know more. "Who is Sonny?

"Jason's best friend, he probably didn't introduce you two because he didn't want this to happen." He said tiredly, "Look you're stalling come out before I drag you out"

"Come on then...bitch" I yelled, my mother always told me that men hated being called that. I never tested it out but the hard thunderous steps towards the door proved her theory. Scared as a mouse hiding in it's hole I shuffled back until my back almost hit the wall. The door bust down, particles of wood debris flew my way. I lifted the gun, and pulled the trigger hoping I'd did it before he did.

POW!

THE END


End file.
